Extreme Advertising Hetalia
by TooLazyToMakeANameGetOverIt
Summary: These are the famous extreme advertising posters that people make. I'll type them up and you can sit back and enjoy. Characters that don't have one, I'll make it my self. You'll see when at the top of the page when I put the copyright and jazz. It's rated M for excessive use of language and some of the stuff is really dirty so yeah. I don't want to take any chances.


_**Important copyright note: All rights of each extreme advertisement go to the owners. I just put them in lower case and changed the font but they still own them. In the Nordic edition I only own Iceland's for he does not have one, that I have found.**_

* * *

EXTREME ADVERTISING

FIRST EDITION: THE NORDICS!

**FINLAND**

BACK THE FUCK UP. Oh shit son. Oh shit son our not fucking ready for FINLAND. You know Russia? FUCK RUSSIA. THAT BITCH SHITS HIS PLUS-SIZED PANTS EVERY TIME HE EVEN THINKS OF FINLAND. Oh fuck me would you look at those fucking stats?

_**Strength/ Casualties **_

_**1,500,000 men/ 226,875 dead, 400,000 + missing**_

_**6,541 tanks/ 264,908 wounded **_

_**3,800 aircraft/ 5,600 captured, 2,268 + tanks **_

REMEMBER THE VIKINGS? THAT WAS THIS MOTHERFUCKER'S GODDAMN CHILDHOOD. OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO SAIL A LONGBOAT RIGHT UP YOUR BITCH ASS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Who the fuck is this? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?! Bitch, you did not just ask who the fuck this is. You bet your dumb ass slut that this here gorgeous motherfucker is SWEDEN. Yeah bitch, that's right, every night this Nordic asshole fucks the shit out of Finland because you can bet your pussy ass that he does whatever the hell he wants. That cock-sucker Denmark thought he was cool? Fuck that shit, Sweden got sick of living at that stupid ass house and said: "Screw you bitch, I'm outtie." And then he dragged his bitch Finland out with him. He makes Swedish fucking meatballs that taste so good that when you taste them you're gonna bow your ass down and scream: "Fuck me Sweden! Even though I'm not worthy!" And you know what? He's going to and it's going to be motherfucking wonderful you won't be able to take it so you'll just kill over and fucking die. Yeah bitches, that's right. Prepare for your fat ass to get annexed, because this motherfucker makes being gay look freaking sexy.

* * *

**DENMARK**

HOLY GODDAMN SCANDINAVIA! THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS DENMARK! And fuck Sweden, he's the fucking king of Scandinavia motherfuckers. He'll fucking rape you with that motherfucking axe and he won't give a fuck if it hurts or not.

This bastard has the manliest in the fucking world, Goddamn you wish you had an awesome fucking hat like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you masturbate to the slightest thought of this sexy motherfucker. I mean really no one can resist a sexy-ass Viking. He'll fuck you up. Like a boss.

* * *

**NORWAY**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Look at that fucking beast, that's fucking Norway. You don't even know how fucking amazing this motherfucker is. He was a motherfucking VIKING. You wish your best friend was a motherfucking troll. Man you are so fucking jealous. Man this bad ass kept fucking neutral in the world wars. Yeah, you read right, fucking neutral. Yeah this motherfucker doesn't want to be part of your fucking European Union, I mean seriously, fuck that. Man, you all wish your country was shaped like a dick, I mean this motherfucker would shove that landmass right up your ass. Fuck I bet you still wish you could be a fucking Viking.

* * *

**ICELAND**

ICELAND DOESN'T EVEN HAVE EXTREME ADVERTISING BECAUSE HE'S SO FUCKING AWESOME. THIS BITCH HAS A FUCKING PUFFIN! HE KICKED ENGLAND'S PRISSY ASS IN THE ICELANDIC COD WARS BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING ICELAND. He doesn't call Norway big brother because he used to fuck that bitch every night when Denmark went on vacation. He would take some liquorice and shove that shit straight up your ass and he doesn't give two flying fucks if it hurts. He gets pounded by Hong Kong every night and sometimes by Turkey too. But he ain't afraid to ram his big ass cock inside you. very night and sometimes by Turkey too. But he ain't afraid to ram his big ass cock inside you. You'll be all like: "Shove your hard cock inside me even though I don't deserve it!" Iceland be fucking all them bitches and you don't even know that because your dumb ass didn't think. He has all them bitches. FOR THE WIN!


End file.
